Havoc
by Hiline
Summary: Après de nombreuses guerres ravageuses, leur monde était parti en fumée. De la majeure partie de la population, il ne substituait plus rien. Les rares rescapés n'avaient plus qu'une simple mission : survivre dans ce monde désormais hostile. C'est dans cette noire époque qu'une singulière association se forme entre Pietro Maximoff et Clint Barton.


**HAVOC**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Toujours Est.**

* * *

Il avançait. Il continuait malgré la douleur lancinante qui le prenait à chaque pas.

Sa jambe gauche était comme un poids mort qu'il se devait de traîner derrière lui. Elle lui faisait un mal de chien mais il était obligé de continuer. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter —pas ici.

Pietro ne s'était mis en route que depuis quelques heures et pourtant il avait la pénible impression qu'il parcourait cette étendue depuis des jours déjà. Le poids de son sac, qui exerçait une pression constante sur sa jambe, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il errait, juste avec le sol aride sous ses pieds et ce soleil de plomb au dessus de lui.

Il s'arrêta un instant et leva les yeux au ciel, les bras ballants et les épaules courbées. Ses yeux se plissèrent instinctivement face au soleil aveuglant d'été. Il se l'admettait. Ici, il allait crever, dans ce trou à rat, éloigné de tout.

Il n'avait plus la force d'avancer. Il était blessé. Sa gorge était douloureusement sèche, et ses lèvres craquelées lui faisaient tout aussi mal. Cela allait bientôt faire deux jours qu'il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'eau.

Sa vision se brouilla subitement et Pietro faillit défaillir lorsqu'il entama un pas en avant. Il fallait qu'il continue pourtant. Il serait trop facile de se laisser tomber à terre et d'attendre que les vautours viennent le dévorer. On comptait sur lui.

Alors de sa démarche boiteuse, il continua sa route dans le mince espoir de rencontrer une maison, une rivière, une flaque d'eau peut-être. Plusieurs fois, il crût furtivement apercevoir une ombre rôder entre les broussailles et les hauteurs rocheuses. Était-ce la chaleur qui lui faisait voir ces mirages ?

La sueur de son front venait régulièrement lui brûler les yeux et son T-Shirt lui collait désagréablement à la peau. Il avait retiré sa veste et l'avait enroulé autour de sa tête pour se protéger des rayons brûlants.

Le jeune homme traversa quelques routes dans les heures qui suivirent mais il ne rencontra aucunes habitations, ni hommes qui vivent. Il trouva plusieurs voitures —ou plutôt tas de ferrailles— abandonnées. Il ne leur jeta pas un seul regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de les examiner pour savoir que les véhicules n'étaient plus en état de marche, complètement vidés d'essences.

Cette terre de désolation, reculée à l'ouest du pays, avait été abandonnée depuis trop longtemps. Les hommes avaient déjà tout pillé. Seuls quelques animaux peuplaient les environs. Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. Une pensée inquiétante lui vint à l'esprit. Si il venait à s'effondrer et à mourir, tout de suite, à l'instant même, combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant qu'un autre être humain ne trouve son corps ? Le paysage changea au fil des heures. Bientôt, le désert fait de roches s'effaça et les routes en béton se multiplièrent. Pietro fronça les sourcils— une mauvaise chose pour lui.

Quelques habitations apparurent au fil de ses pas : des petites maisons ou magasins, aux portes défoncées et aux vitres brisées. Vide évidemment. Pas une âme qui vive. Pas un bruit.

En voyant le soleil commençait à disparaître, Pietro comprit qu'il était l'heure d'interrompre son vagabondage. Il fallait qu'il campe avant la tombée de la nuit. Dans le noir, il risquerait de se perdre —c'était trop dangereux. Il pourrait être à la merci de n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui.

Il s'engouffra dans la première maison qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. En réalité, c'était plus une caravane qu'une vraie maison mais elle fera l'affaire.

Il favorisait généralement les petites habitations : moins d'endroit où se cacher pour un importun visiteurs nocturne et aussi l'opportunité de déguerpir rapidement en cas d'attaque. L'endroit avait été complètement dépouillé. Les placards étaient vides, les meubles brisés et tout l'intérieur —ou l'extérieur pour ce que ça compte— était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Pietro ne s'en formalisa pas.

Il avait connu pire.

Il essaya de fermer la porte. Elle se montra récalcitrante et c'est finalement avec l'aide d'un des rideaux qui pendaient aux fenêtre qu'il réussit à la fermer presque entièrement.

Lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir dans un des recoins de la pièce, il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives pour réussir à trouver la bonne position qui ne lui ferait pas trop souffrir. Ainsi, sa jambe blessée était tendue droit devant lui tandis qu'il avait ramené difficilement l'autre sous lui.

Il fouilla à l'intérieur de son sac et en sortit hâtivement une petite boite de conserve ainsi qu'un sachet en plastique où était entreposé quelques fruits secs.

Son seul repas de la journée. Un peu de maïs et une poignée de noix.

Il les avala en faisant attention de mâcher le plus lentement possible. Son repas fini, il soupira. Sans surprise, il avait toujours faim et il venait d'épuiser ses dernières ressources de nourritures. Qui sait quand est-ce qu'il aura l'occasion de manger, à nouveau ?

Pietro laissa bientôt son esprit divaguer, loin de ses inquiétantes préoccupations.

Il pensa à Wanda et se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire en ce moment même ? Peut-être mangeait-elle aussi ? Il espérait un meilleur repas que le sien, même s'il en doutait sérieusement.

Il secoua vivement la tête. Il ne devait pas penser ça. La situation de Wanda serait toujours meilleure que la sienne. Elle, au moins, devait avoir de l'eau.

Son regard ne tarda pas à tomber sur la chose qu'il s'évertuait d'éviter depuis un bon moment — depuis des jours à vrai dire.

Sa jambe.

Il n'avait pas encore eu la force de constater l'impact de la blessure. Il devait l'admettre. Il était mort de trouille.

Définitivement résolu, la mâchoire crispée, il baissa les yeux. Il eût dû mal à fixer son regard sur la plaie qui s'étendait de sa cheville jusqu'à son genou.

On ne l'avait pas raté.

Pietro serra les dents tandis qu'il entreprenait la délicate tâche de retirer la totalité des bandes de tissu qui entravaient sa chair mise à vif. Le visage pâle et les lèvres tremblantes, il s'arrêtait quelque fois pour relâcher le souffle qu'il ignorait avoir retenu. Il avait si mal. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour accomplir entièrement sa tâche.

Lorsqu'il constata enfin l'étendu des dégâts, il ne pût empêcher le gémissement de détresse qui franchit ses lèvres. Sa jambe était en miette. D'énormes traces de morsures s'étendaient sur son mollet. La chair pendait misérablement où le muscle et les tendons avaient été endommagé. À certains endroits, elle était même manquante, au point que le blanc de l'os était visible. Os qui semblait fracturé.

Pietro rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant son crâne rencontrer le mur, les yeux douloureusement fermés. Merde. Il tremblait de peur. Il était fichu.

Ce qu'il craignait, avant tout, s'était réalisé. La blessure était infectée. La peau était déjà boursouflée et assombrie à quelques endroits, et de la plaie rouge vif commençait à s'écouler du pus. Il était mort. Depuis hier, il avait connu les premiers symptômes de fièvre et la douleur à sa jambe s'était intensifiée. Avec la soif, il ne tiendrait pas plus de deux jours.

Il tenta de maîtriser sa respiration erratique et son cœur qui commençait à s'emballer sous le coup de l'angoisse. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? Il se massa les paupières. Il fallait qu'il se calme et réfléchisse. Il fallait qu'il trouve de l'eau et un moyen de soigner sa jambe puis de la nourriture. Non, pas dans cet ordre. Plutôt sa jambe en priorité. Si il ne se dépêchait pas, il risquait de perdre son usage et il en avait besoin pour aller chercher des vivres. Sans jambe, il n'aurait ni eau, ni nourriture.

La nuit tombée, Pietro n'eut pas la force de se glisser dans son sac de couchage. Avec sa blessure, il n'y arriverait pas. Les paupières lourdes, il préféra s'étendre sur le dos à même le sol, son sac de couchage en guise de couverture.

Des frissons désagréables continuaient à le prendre de temps à autre.

Tout était plus simple lorsqu'ils étaient deux. Il aurait pu compter sur Wanda. Elle aurait su l'aider. Elle aurait pu s'occuper de lui. Il soupira et réfugia son visage dans la manche de son gilet. Il fallait qu'il dorme.

Lorsque le lendemain, Pietro s'éveilla, la lumière filtrait déjà abondamment par les fenêtres brisées. Il resta longtemps, immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement, son regard vide d'expression, perdu dans les stries de moisissures qui s'étendaient sur le plafond blanc.

Le jeune homme avait mal dormi, d'un sommeil agité, habité de rêves nébuleux. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, frigorifié jusqu'aux os et agité de tremblements. « Saleté de fièvre » pensa-t-il en détournant finalement le regard. Finalement, ayant amassé assez de volonté, Pietro se releva. Une horrible nausée le prit alors tandis que tous ses muscles protestaient et lui ordonnaient de se recoucher. S'aidant du mur, il se redressa lentement sur ses deux jambes tremblantes. Il rangea soigneusement ses affaires puis avec un effort surhumain, enfila son sac à dos.

Un peu plus tard, Pietro trouva au sol une longue planche en bois. Il enroula alors l'extrémité avec le tissu des rideaux — principalement pour éviter de se blesser avec les échardes— puis coinça sa nouvelle béquille sous son bras. Il était prêt à se remettre en marche.

Il s'éloigna de la caravane sans un regard en arrière, son attention fixée sur l'horizon. Il constata rapidement qu'il avait définitivement quitté la partie désertique de la région. Prudemment, Pietro progressa entre les différents bâtiments qu'abritaient la zone—un centre commercial ou une ancienne école, quelques entrepôts désaffectés aussi. Des arbres et des champs de verdure s'étendaient abondamment sur la plaine. Quel contraste avec le paysage d'hier.

De sa démarche boiteuse, il passa bientôt devant un grand panneau où était marqué, lettres noirs sur fond blanc : « Mora, Nouveau-Mexique ». Ainsi, malgré toutes ces heures de marche, il n'avait pas encore changé d'état. La « ville » ne portait de ville que le nom tant elle était minuscule. Elle n'avait dû compter qu'une centaine d'habitant, tout au plus, avant le désastre.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le centre-ville, Pietro constata subitement qu'il n'était plus seul.

Quelqu'un l'observait marcher de loin. Un homme.

Saisi, il s'immobilisa. L'homme —probablement dans la soixantaine— était assis tranquillement sur les marches d'un petit escalier, ses mains jointes posées devant lui. Il scrutait Pietro de la tête au pied sans aucune gêne.

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux sans un mot durant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Pietro ouvre la bouche.

— Bonjour, dit-il.

Sa voix, rendu rocailleuse par la soif, ne fut à peine plus élever qu'un murmure.

Mince.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et salua le vieil homme à nouveau. Sa voix restait faible mais elle était déjà plus audible.

— Je me trouve bien à Mora ?

L'autre homme sembla l'entendre et hocha simplement la tête.

— Bien, souffla Pietro.

Le silence revint à nouveau.

Pietro déglutit. Il fallait qu'il essaye. Peut-être qu'il réussira à l'apitoyer avec son allure de vagabond —ce qu'il était de toute façon— et sa béquille de fortune.

— De l'eau ? Vous auriez de l'eau ? tenta-t-il.

Il ramena automatiquement une de ses mains à sa gorge asséchée.

Le vieil homme ne fit aucun geste. Il resta muet et immobile, même lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit dans son dos.

Pietro se tendit jusqu'à ce que deux têtes sortent de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un garçon et une fille, d'une dizaine d'année environ.

— Papy ?

Pietro leva sa main libre dans leurs directions en guise de salutation. Ils ne lui rendirent pas son salut et se contentèrent de le fixer, lui et sa blessure, avec des yeux mi- curieux, mi- dégoutés.

— Rentrez ! gronda soudain l'homme, sans même se retourner.

Ce dernier continuait à observer Pietro d'un regard noir, l'air peu commode. Les deux enfants ne se firent pas attendre. Ils déguerpirent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils laissèrent toutefois la porte légèrement ouverte derrière eux.

L'homme se leva soudain. Pietro retint son souffle. Dans son état actuel, si cet homme décidait de l'attaquer, il serait impuissant. Il n'en fut rien puisque l'autre s'engouffra dans la maison à la suite des deux gamins.

Pietro se demanda une fraction de seconde si il devait le suivre mais la porte se ferma dans un fracas, mettant aussitôt fin à ses doutes. La réponse était claire. Son dernier espoir venait de disparaître derrière cette porte en bois au vernis écaillé.

Il n'eut pas la force de bouger. Il tenta de lutter contra le le désespoir qui continuait à l'envahir. Impossible.

Peut-être que si Pietro toquait assez longtemps à sa porte, l'homme, exaspéré, lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait ?

Il soupira puis secoua la tête. C'était un plan trop risqué. Le vieux devait sûrement avoir une arme et il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à l'utiliser contre lui.

Pietro arrangea sa béquille et se remit en route.

À peine eu-t-il effectué quelque pas que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il tourna la tête, surpris, tandis que l'homme refaisait son apparition sur le perron. Sans un mot, il balança en direction de Pietro un gros bidon en plastique —vide. Ce dernier lâcha sa béquille et attrapa l'objet au vol.

Il n'essaya pas de dissimuler son incompréhension tandis qu'on lui tournait à nouveau le dos.

— Continuez tout droit puis prenez la dernière rue à votre gauche. Dans la première maison, vous trouverez ce que vous voulez, expliqua l'autre.

Sans même se soucier de savoir si Pietro avait écouté ses instructions, il disparût à nouveaux.

Pietro resta encore un instant immobile, trop surpris pour dire un mot , puis son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire devant le bien précieux qu'il avait dorénavant dans les mains.

— Merci !

Il eut l'espoir que le vieil homme réussisse à entendre son cri à travers la porte désormais fermée.

Pauvre homme. Il avait sûrement dû s'occuper de ses deux gosses orphelins après l'attaque et vu leur âge, il avait dû les récupérer bébé.

Avec sa lente démarche, il fallut à Pietro une quinzaine de minutes environ pour parcourir la centaine de mètres qui le séparaient de sa destination. Il se retrouva alors face à une maisonnette au toit bas. Elle ne se démarquait en aucun points de celles qu'il avait entraperçues jusqu'alors dans le coin. Elle était aussi délabrée que les autres. Il hésita longuement. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait mal entendu les instructions ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de savoir : rentrer dans la maison.

La mission se montra être plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraissait. Le petit escalier de trois marches qui le séparait de la porte fut une vrai calamité à franchir avec sa jambe. Pietro espérait que l'accès à l'eau ne se trouvait pas à l'étage. Dans le cas contraire, il était dans la merde.

Fort heureusement pour lui, il s'aperçût rapidement que la cuisine se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, il vit l'eau s'écouler dans l'évier en un jet d'eau froide. Il résista à l'envie de boire directement du robinet mais l'aspect de l'eau l'en dissuada alors. En effet, il lui fallut remplir plusieurs fois le bidon pour que l'aspect brunâtre ne disparaisse et laisse place à une couleur plus « normale ». L'eau —malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Pietro— restait légèrement trouble mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou rien.

Si Wanda avait été avec lui, elle aurait pris bien soin de la faire bouillir avant de la consommer mais elle n'était pas là.

Adossé à l'évier, Pietro bût durant des secondes entières jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente légèrement barbouillé. Il soupira d'aise. Déjà, un problème de moins.

Sa soif étanchée, il parti en quête de nourriture. Il fouilla dans les placards. Sans surprise, il les trouva vides. Des centaines de personnes étaient sûrement passées avant lui.

Arrivé dans un minuscule cagibi, annexé à la cuisine, son regard s'illumina. Les étagères étaient pratiquement toutes désertes à l'exception d'une où trônait un cylindre qui paraissait n'attendre que lui. Du sel.

Pietro n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'en empara. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que la boite n'était pas vide. Peut-être que les choses n'étaient pas aussi affreuses qu'il le pensait. Il venait de trouver son mince filet d'espoir.

Le sel dans une main et le bidon d'eau dans l'autre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sans attendre une minute de plus, son pantalon retroussé, il rentra sa jambe blessée dans la baignoire. Il éleva le bidon à hauteur de ses yeux puis vida la totalité du sel à l'intérieur.

Pietro inspira longuement et avec appréhension commença à asperger sa blessure avec la solution obtenue. Lorsque l'eau salée glissa sur sa jambe, Pietro ne put retenir son cri de douleur. Faisant fi de la souffrance, il continua, les mains tremblantes, jusqu'à ce que le bidon soit entièrement vide. L'infection s'était étendue et attendre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. C'était la seule solution.

Il examina attentivement la blessure dans les minutes qui suivirent. La blessure se mit à suinter. Il prit cela pour un bon signe. L'infection remontait. À l'aide de son couteau, il coupa des bandes de tissus de son gilet et les utilisa comme bandages. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Il quitta enfin la salle de bain.

Pietro s'étira puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil au-dehors. Il était midi passé, il s'était trop éternisé dans cette ville. Il fallait qu'il se remette en route.

Quelques instants plus tard, il quittait cette maison de passage, étrangement requinqué.

Pietro continua son chemin vers l'est. Toujours l'est. C'était son objectif depuis le début. L'est…Wanda.

Sa route fut étrangement plus périlleuse à mesure que les heures défilaient. Plusieurs fois, il faillit perdre l'équilibre et ne réussi à se rattraper à un arbre ou à un mur qu'au dernier moment. C'était comme si le sol se dérobait soudain sous ses pieds. Aussi —même s'il avait dû mal à se l'admettre— sa vision se troublait au fil de ses pas qui se faisait eux, de plus en plus incertains. Chacun de ses gestes lui coutaient un incroyable effort.

Pietro n'avait pas besoin de ramener sa paume à son front pour deviner que sa fièvre avait empiré.

Il l'entendait à sa respiration sifflante et le devinait à la sueur qui trempait son T-Shirt. Les courtes pauses où il s'asseyait ou prenait appui contre un arbre se firent rapidement de plus en plus fréquentes. Il tenta de se rassurer. Il avait désinfecté la plaie, l'infection ne devrait pas tarder à disparaître. Il fallait juste attendre qu'elle se résorbe.

Plus les heures passaient, plus cette idée se faisait de moins en moins convaincante.

Bientôt, Pietro se retrouva devant une forêt. Hésitant sur la démarche à suivre, il resta de nombreuses minutes à sa place, immobile. Les sentiers seraient bien plus irréguliers : plus de béton, juste de la terre.

Il ignorait si il possédait la force et surtout la capacité de les parcourir. Toutefois, cette forêt était l'endroit parfait. Il pourrait s'éloigner définitivement des grandes routes qu'il s'évertuait à éviter depuis le début. Personne ne viendrait le chercher ici. Il serait moins à découvert qu'au milieu des grandes plaines où la seule chose qu'on n'apercevait, était sa silhouette en mouvement — une cible idéale en somme.

Enfin décidé, Pietro disparut entre les hauts pins qui s'étendaient sur des kilomètres. Comme il s'en doutait, le sol terreux l'obligeait à ralentir sa démarche, sa béquille glissant constamment sur les feuilles au sol ou se prenant dans des pierres.

Pietro avait réussi à parcourir une dizaine de mètres, un pas prudemment après l'autre, lorsqu'un vertige le pris brusquement.

Les paupières serrées et la main crispé sur sa jambe, le monde tangua dangereusement et sans qu'il soit en mesure de faire quoique ce soit, il s'effondra au sol.

Il lui fallut un instant pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux, sonné. Il battit des paupières, sa joue face contre la terre sèche. Une douleur lancinante le prit soudain et le ramena violement sur terre.

Il se mordit la langue, le visage pâle. Merde. Sa jambe avait tout pris de la chute. Il poussa un gémissement et redressa la tête. Elle était étrangement lourde.

Il essaya de se tourner sur le dos, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'était même plus en capacité de garder les yeux ouverts. Sa vision s'assombrissait progressivement à mesure que les secondes paissaient.

Finalement, après plusieurs tentatives, Pietro réussit, au prix d'un immense effort, à se mettre sur le dos.

Le soleil au dessus de lui l'éblouit alors instantanément tandis que les branchettes et feuilles mortes se mirent à le démanger désagréablement à travers le tissu de son T-Shirt. Il laissa son regard clair vagabonder sur le ciel d'un bleu immaculé et avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il perdit connaissance.

Lorsque Pietro revint enfin à lui, il eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir d'où il était. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, il avait l'impression d'être resté des jours dans cette position. Seul le soleil au dessus de lui, lui permettait d'avoir une idée approximative de l'heure qu'il était. Il était encore agité de frissons et son rythme cardiaque continuait à s'accélérer dangereusement.

Qu'est ce que Wanda penserai de lui si elle apprenait ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Elle l'aurait probablement fustigé pour sa bêtise. Ça avait été une terrible idée de s'aventurer dans cette forêt. Il aurait dû rester dans la maison avec le robinet, à Mora, jusqu'à ce que sa jambe récupère et que sa fièvre guérisse mais il avait été trop impatient — _comme toujours_. Ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. C'était fini. Après toute ces années à se battre, il allait sûrement crever de septicémie à cause d'une foutue plaie à la jambe.

Pietro entendît soudain un craquement. Il se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Apparu alors dans son champ de vision flou, une silhouette à une centaine de mètre environ. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant. Venait-elle pour abréger ses souffrances ? Il n'arrivait pas à formuler une seule pensée cohérente. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de bouger mais en vain.

— J'ai entendu quelque chose.

Une voix de femme.

— Laisse tomber. Ça doit être une branche.

Un soupir. Une voix d'homme plus lointaine.

Pietro essaya de garder les yeux grands ouverts tandis que la personne continuait à se déplacer entre les arbres. Dans l'espoir d'être remarqué, il tenta de crier. Impossible, il était trop affaibli pour ne serait-ce qu'émettre un son.

Puis on se tourna enfin vers lui. La femme venait enfin de prendre conscience de la présence du jeune homme. Il la vit s'immobiliser, hésitante, puis elle accourût vers lui et s'agenouilla prudemment à sa hauteur.

La vision brouillé, Pietro distingua uniquement un halo de cheveux roux et surtout l'objet qu'elle avait à la main — une arme à feu. Il eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul. La femme ne remarqua rien, trop focalisée sur l'examen de sa blessure. Sa main passa rapidement sur son front. Il frissonna. Elle était trop froide.

— Barnes. Viens voir, cria-t-elle subitement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme apparu derrière elle. Pietro discerna difficilement les contours de sa silhouette.

La jeune femme leva la tête vers son compagnon. Il y eut un moment de flottement.

— Merde. Il est vivant ?

Elle acquiesça.

— Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Ce fut sur ses mots interrogateurs que Pietro perdit à nouveau connaissance. La dernière chose dont il se souvint fut un bras dans son dos qui le redressait en position assise puis tout bascula.

* * *

Hello. J'espère que vous allez bien ? :) Pour ceux qui me connaisse, c'est parti pour une nouvelle histoire avec ces deux là.

J'ai jamais vraiment abandonné l'idée d'écrire une autre fanfic sur eux mais plusieurs choses pas terribles me sont arrivées sur le plan personnel en 2016 —une année _bien_ merdique pour le coup— et de ce fait j'ai globalement lâché la fanfiction (lecture ou écriture), ayant l'esprit un peu ailleurs.

Bref. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, cette fic est un (une ?) AU post-apocalyptique avec du Hawksilver en fond. Voilà, voilà. Pourquoi cet univers ? J'ai toujours aimé les films Mad Max ou les films post-apocalyptiques en général donc pourquoi pas ?

À la prochaine, je l'espère.


End file.
